


First Time

by artlesscommerce



Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Scars, back cracking, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: While helping Alastor relieve a back issue, Husk sees him shirtless for the first time.(This is my contribution for day 1 of RadioHusk Week, with the prompt "first time.")
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191563
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Do u ever crack your back so satisfyingly it becomes your sexuality for a minute? Me, too.

Alastor stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had two choices: climb them manually, which would be torture, or teleport, which had an almost equal chance of disrupting the delicate balance he'd managed to achieve. Ultimately, he decided to teleport himself up to Husk's room. 

He regretted it instantly, cringing and hissing at the pain. The magic that coursed through his body had caused him to jerk, sending fresh spasms of pain throughout his back. 

"You really oughta get that looked at," Husk said. Alastor opened his eyes.

"I'm better than any doctor."

"Clearly."

Alastor glared. Husk had a talent for shutting Alastor down with as little as a single word. It wasn't always so endearing. 

He took a step forward, cringing again. Before he knew it, Husk had risen and was cupping his body, helping him to stand.

"Try and lay down, baby," said Husk. He gingerly guided Alastor down onto the bed, so he was laying on his stomach. He helped Alastor ease his jacket and waistcoat off.

"I was reading," Alastor panted, extremely tense, "And the book said it might help to, eh...Rub and knead the joints."

"So, a massage?"

Alastor buried his face in the pillow sheepishly. He was so weirdly prudish about some things. 

"I tried to have my shadow do it, but he wasn't as firm as I'd like…"

Husk smirked. "Unlike me? The king of firmness on demand?"

Alastor' s ears pinned themselves forward.

"Well, I won't make ya beg for it." Husk cracked his knuckles and got into bed, straddling Alastor's butt, careful not to jostle him. He didn't bother removing Alastor's shirt. In their entire relationship, he'd never seen Alastor in less than an undershirt and shorts. The deer always insisted on turning the lights off for their intimate times, and even then, tended to keep his shirt down and only pull his shorts as far down as necessary.

"Ready?"

Alastor nodded. "Thank you."

Husk had massaged Alastor's shoulders before, so he decided to start there this time, too. He gripped Alastor's shoulders and began gently rubbing. There were even more knots than he thought. 

"Relax," Husk said.

"I am." 

Husk raised an eyebrow. Alastor's voice certainly sounded relaxed, almost sleepy.

"Then...This is just how tense your muscles are, like, naturally?"

Alastor nodded.

"Wow. I'd shoot myself."

"That seems to be your go-to."

Husk rolled his eyes and kept kneading. It took awhile, but he managed to work the knots out eventually. 

He moved his paws downward, rubbing Alastor's upper back. The muscles were as tight as the skin on a drum. He dug the heels of his hands in, rubbing hard, but he couldn't go as deep into the muscle as he'd like. After one particularly forceful rub, Alastor gasped in pain.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's a lot easier with oil or lotion or something."

"Then get some."

"It's no use with your shirt on."

"Then take it off."

"I can't do a good job if I can't see."

"Do I really have to beg?"

"What?"

Alastor opened an eye and peeked over his shoulder. "Rub oil on my bare torso  _ with the lights on, _ you rube."

Husk smiled, trying to keep casual, though he was secretly excited. He silently rummaged through his drawer for massage oil; he had it in there from past activities. He helped Alastor roll over and began unbuttoning his shirt, guiding it from his boyfriend's lithe shoulders. When Alastor was down to his undershirt, Husk paused.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Certainly."

Husk delivered a deep kiss to Alastor's lips. It was meant to be one of reassurance, not desire, and judging by Alastor's small smile when they separated, the message was received. 

Husk's claws breached the hem of Alastor's undershirt. He lightly stroked the skin beneath. It was a bit dry, and bumpy with lines - Alastor's scars. Slowly, so Alastor could change his mind if he wanted, he brought the hem upward. 

Alastor shut his eyes. Husk was grateful for the privacy. It was hard to focus anytime Alastor was looking. He let his eyes wander over Alastor's body. 

Alastor was just as thin and bony as Husk predicted. His ribcage was clearly visible. There was so little fat or muscle, that every breath Alastor took caused his chest to rise and fall much more dramatically than normal, as if he was panting. 

Husk had to admit, the scars were worse than he thought. He'd seen them littering his arms and neck, but the ones on his torso were worse. 

Quite honestly, he'd never really thought about how Alastor had gotten them, and Alastor had never offered an explanation. He knew they were from various battles, and that Alastor had probably deserved the majority of them, but that didn't make it any easier. Despite his innumerable crimes, Husk couldn't help but see Alastor as innocent. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

Of course, Alastor was the one initiating most of the altercations. 

Husk shook his dark thoughts away, finally slipping the undershirt off completely. Alastor opened his eyes, glancing nervously between Husk and the ceiling. 

"Can I say something? Or do you want silence?" Husk asked.

"Feel free."

"You're beautiful."

Alastor smiled.

"Ready for the rest of your spa treatment?"

Alastor nodded. He gasped when Husk took hold of his body. Husk had rolled Alastor onto his stomach many, many times before, but rarely while Alastor was shirtless, and of course never with the lights on.

He watched Husk's eyes and paws roam his body for a moment, before painfully turning over. 

Husk looked Al’s back over. His spine stuck out oddly. That couldn’t be comfortable.

He squirted some massage oil onto Alastor’s back, gently spreading it around with his paw pads. Alastor sighed, and his tail twitched as he melted a bit under the soft touch. Husk resumed what he’d been doing to Alastor’s upper back, kneading the flesh. His ministrations were already proving more effective than before. The knots and tension slowly dissipated from Alastor’s wound-up muscles.

Husk continued like this for some time, working slowly downward, before finally reaching the center of Alastor’s back. His paw pad only lightly brushed the skin, but that was enough. Alastor gasped and tightened right back up again.

“I think we’ve found the source of our problems,” Husk said. He eyed Alastor’s spine. One spot was sticking up oddly, clearly twisted beneath the skin. 

“Make it stop hurting,” Alastor demanded. Husk’s heart was too soft to be annoyed by the rudeness.

“I don’t think a massage is gonna help with that.”

Alastor whined.

“Do you trust me?”

The earlike tufts atop Alastor’s head perked up. “What do you have in mind?”

“I think we’re gonna have to crack your back.”

“Isn’t that bad for you?”

“Can’t be worse than this.” He shook his head at the knot in Alastor’s spine. Husk was a known sloucher, but even on his worst days, he didn’t have anything like  _ this _ going on.

“That’s true.”

“Alright, I learned how to do this awhile back, so just trust me.”

Husk gently shifted Alastor so he was laying on his side. He moved behind him and placed one paw on Alastor’s shoulder, and the other on his hip, holding on tightly.

“Where exactly did you learn this?”

“Basement of a brothel in Chinatown, 1975, same year I died.”

“Um, maybe -”

Before Alastor could finish his protest, Husk violently pushed Alastor’s shoulder forward, while wrenching his hip toward him, twisting his spine. 

There was a sound like a dozen sticks being run over by snow tires, then Alastor let out a bloodcurdling scream. Tears were streaming down his face before he even knew what was going on. He cried out again when Husk repeated the push-and-pull in the opposite direction, releasing another cacophony of crackling sounds. Alastor panted, gasping for breath.

And then he realized, it didn’t hurt.

He seemed to remember a brief flash of pain, but the bliss that overtook him afterward far overshadowed it. 

“Oh, Husker,” he muttered, voice high and weak.

“How’s that feel?”

Alastor rolled onto his back, not caring about the oil getting on the sheets. The bones in his back felt aligned for once - he couldn’t even remember what that was like - and the muscles oozed with looseness and pleasure. That knot in his back must’ve been growing for years, because he didn’t recognize the sensation of being without it. He looked up at Husk with half-lidded eyes.

“I feel as spry and pliant as the day I was born.”

Husk rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but found himself drifting down to plant a kiss on Alastor’s lips, despite his annoyance. To his surprise, Alastor wrapped a leg around Husk’s body, and opened his mouth for more. They kissed for a few heated moments before Alastor whispered, “I want you.”

“I’d be more in the mood if you hadn’t just compared yourself to an infant.”

“I’m all man, I assure you,” Alastor said, peering coquettishly up at his boyfriend. He usually wasn’t one for impromptu sex, but at the moment, he was practically trembling with relief and pleasure.

Husk regarded him with a smirk. “I can’t believe it. You’re horny!”

“I am not!”

“You are too,” Husk growled. He leaned down and kissed Alastor’s neck, growling the next sentence against the grey skin: “All loose and horny, just for me.”

Alastor’s tail wagged so fast, it was basically vibrating. “Oh, Husk…”

“Want me to hit the lights?”

Alastor raised his arms and spread his legs, offering himself to his boyfriend in an unprecedented display. 

“No.”

Husk didn’t need further convincing. He kissed Alastor passionately, running his paws up and down that body he treasured so much. A whimper escaped Alastor when an oiled paw pad brushed against his nipple. Husk immediately broke the kiss, lowering himself to Alastor’s chest and taking a nipple into his mouth. He nipped it gently, making it extra sensitive before lapping it with his dry, sandpaper tongue. He rolled the other nipple between his claws, occasionally tugging.

Alastor was shocked at how easy this was. It was amazing how free he felt now that the tension had been released. Husk was working wonders on him, and to his own shock, he wasn’t in a rush to get his shirt back on. On the contrary, the way Husk had looked at him was...exciting, to put it mildly, and he was feeling an odd pride in his body.

“Want your pants off?” Husk asked.

Oh, no…

“It’s okay,” Husk said, reading Alastor’s hesitance. 

“No, no, I...I do, but…” He was enjoying how Husk had reacted to his upper half, and didn’t want the lights off, but letting him see the lower wasn’t something he could bring himself to do just yet. “Just...Is there any way for you not to look at my, ah...area?”

“I’ll do whatever you want as long as you promise never to refer to it as your ‘area’ again.”

If Alastor’s face wasn’t already red, he’d blush. “Deal.”

“Ready, then?”

Alastor nodded. He reached down and undid his fly on his own, kicking his pants off the bed. He pussyfooted around for a moment before letting his boxers slide off. He watched Husk carefully, making sure he didn’t break his word. Husk faithfully maintained his gaze into Alastor’s eyes.

“I’m not looking, sweetheart,” he reassured, after an awkward few seconds.

“I know.” Another beat passed. “But you do realize you’re free to touch…?”

“So demanding,” Husk smirked. He squirted some more massage oil onto his paw and reached down blindly. He went back to kissing Alastor’s chest. The angle made it a bit difficult to jerk his boyfriend off, but in this position, there was no way he could look at Alastor’s penis, accidentally or otherwise, and he wanted the deer to be comfortable.

Alastor, being a young lad, had gotten half hard the moment his back cracked, and quickly achieved an erection thanks to Husk’s touches. Husk himself was a bit slower, but he was getting there. A lot of Husk’s pleasure came from making sure Alastor was satisfied. Feeling the weight of his cock in his paw, and the fluttering sound of his tail wagging, had Husk confident that he was doing a good job. The numerous moans and sighs from Alastor helped as well.

Husk cursed to himself when Alastor’s scent breached the air. He’d finally begun to get wet, and the musky fragrance of his slick made Husk’s fur stand on end. His cock finally emerged fully from its sheath with a small, wet sound. He saw Alastor’s ear tuft twitch at it.

“I’d like you to take me, now,” Alastor whispered. 

Husk reached to circle Alastor’s hole with a finger, but his hand was slapped away.

“I said ‘now.’”

“With no prep? Are you sure?”

Alastor wrapped his legs around Husk’s torso and licked his lips. He closed his eyes before speaking, suddenly a bit regretful that Husk could see him.

“Like you said, Husker. I’m...I’m loose and wet, just for you.”

“Oh fuck.” Husk’s heart raced. He’d actually said ‘horny’ and not ‘wet,’ but Alastor hated that word. The improvisation was welcome, though. Alastor never talked like that. Husk would be using that little sentence to get himself through lonely nights for the rest of eternity.

For now, though, he obeyed his master. He felt around for Alastor’s hole, then lined himself up. Alastor was insanely slick, but certainly not loose. It took a few moments of fumbling, but finally, Husk slipped the head of his cock into Alastor’s heat. Husk held onto Alastor’s thin waist for steadiness. The deer moaned, letting his eyes drift shut. Husk buried his face in Alastor’s neck so he’d know he wasn’t peeking, and thrust shallowly a few times. 

Working himself into Alastor was a challenge every time they had sex. Some days were easier than others. Today, it was hardly difficult at all. Husk realized that, for once, Alastor was actually moving his hips back to meet the thrusts.

“Oh, Husk,” he moaned. “This is...This is practically a different activity altogether!” Without the tension and pain in his back, Alastor was having a much better time than usual. Being able to move along with Husk was something that had never even occurred to him, yet now it came naturally.

Husk chuckled. “Enjoying yourself?”

Alastor nodded, whining as Husk worked himself deeper. “I’m afraid I won’t last…”

“Good, ‘cause I’m close already.” He nipped Alastor’s neck. “Occupational hazard of going with an old man like me.”

“I don’t know those words,” Alastor whispered. His hole was stretched, and Husk dragged his barbs through him deliciously. Husk was nailing pleasure into him with every thrust, and the pleasure was for once unfettered by muscle spasms or pain. He tilted his hips, encouraging Husk to go deeper, crying out when the new angle caused Husk to tag his prostate several times in a row.

Husk fucked Alastor animalistically and deeply. He hadn’t realized just how careful he usually had to be with Alastor, handling him like a China doll. It was nice, being able to really give it to him. Alastor’s moans grew in volume and intensity with every movement, stoking the fire in Husk’s belly.

Alastor ran his hands along Husk’s chest. In his haze, he recognized the small lumps of Husk’s nipples beneath his fingers. He stroked them before taking the buds between his fingers and pinching firmly.

Husk was blindsided by the sudden sensation. His hips shuddered to a stop and, though he tried to control it, his orgasm overtook him. Buried balls deep in Alastor, his fur bristled as heat coursed through him. It caused his ears to flap and his toes to curl, and most notably, he ground his large cock into Alastor, searching for more.

The cat didn’t know it, but he had Alastor pinned down by the most sensitive spot, and his slow grinding only teased the deer’s prostate further. Nearly cross-eyed from pleasure, Alastor stroked himself several times, his own orgasm following right away. He arched his back, savoring the painless freedom of his movements. Vaguely, through blinding waves of twitching and static electricity, he felt Husk’s semen overflow and begin dripping down his small buttcheek. He knew Husk’s scent would be with him for days as a result, and another wave of ecstasy washed over him.

By the time Alastor had finished, Husk was propped up on his elbows, staring down at his wrecked face. Alastor didn’t realize it, but he’d just moaned a symphony of sounds that would haunt Husk forever.

He pulled Husk in for a kiss, occasionally humming and whimpering with enjoyment. 

“Your back feels better, then?” Husk muttered into Alastor’s lips.

“Much.”

“One word response? Wow, I shoulda cracked your back years ago.”

“Oh, you are  _ so -” _

“Relax, baby, don’t get your  _ area _ in a knot.”

“Oh…” Alastor tried to scowl, but he couldn’t help it. One giggle slipped through, and before he knew it, he was laughing.

Husk chuckled, pulling Alastor against his chest and cupping their bodies with his wings. Alastor hugged him around the middle, cuddling his face against the generous supply of fur. Despite the various oils and fluids sticking to him at the moment, Alastor had never been so comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short and vanilla but whew I think it might be one of my hottest yet. But (tmi alert) I literally do get turned on from a really good back crack or sneeze or something lol so maybe I'm biased.  
> What do u guys think??? Leave a comment or come see me on ig/twitter/tiktok @hippiehusk!


End file.
